Imprevisível
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: Será que mesmo juntos há alguns meses, Heero perceberá, enfim, que Duo está em sua vida como ninguém esteve? Fanfiction feita para o dia dos namorados. Yaoi . A.U. . Oneshot . HeeroxDuo


**Imprevisível

* * *

**

**Por Arashi Kaminari _"Velha Infância" dos Tribalistas_******   


**Você é assim   
Um sonho pra mim   
E quando eu não**  
**Te vejo **

**Eu penso em você   
Desde amanhecer   
Até quando eu me deito**

Vago pelas ruas durante a semana como um fantasma à procura da luz. Piso e nem ao menos sinto meu andar. Vivendo uma utopia estou. Penso, às vezes e somente às vezes quando estou imerso em completa solidão, em não abrir meus olhos assim que despertar. Não quero levantar-me e constatar que tudo não passou de um sonho.

Aproximo-me da janela de meu quarto e espero pelo seu toque em meu corpo. Sorrio com certa amargura ao perceber que são minhas próprias mãos que me abraçam e percorrem caminhos imaginários em minha carne. Olho pela janela com a esperança de vê-lo chegar, mas logo ela se esvai com a mesma velocidade com que os raios solares passam pela cortina e tocam a minha pele.

Estou enlouquecendo. Penso em você a todo minuto. Cenas e cenas passam pela minha cabeça como um filme que só eu posso assistir. E é assustador vê-lo sozinho, enquanto tenho a estranha sensação que já não lhe possuo mais. E assim eu vou vivendo, esperando pela sua volta. Não lhe esquecendo segundo sequer, desde o alvorecer até o anoitecer.

**Eu gosto de você   
E gosto de ficar com voc**  
**Meu riso é tão feliz contigo **

**O meu melhor amigo   
É o meu amor**

Chego de surpresa na calada da noite. Não me preocupo com convenções, mas se uma delas envolve você, no mesmo instante me interesso. Yoko avisou-me sobre o dia de hoje, sem ao menos perceber. Corri para o aeroporto mais próximo e peguei o primeiro avião. Creio que ela não deva ter entendido minha ação, mas não me importo. Nunca me perdoaria caso não pudesse ver a alegria em seus olhos. Quero mostrar-lhe que é muito mais que atração. Que o que sinto por você vai além da minha própria compreensão.

Deixo minhas malas no chão da sala, ao lado do sofá. Encaminho-me ao quarto. Sinto um sentimento me queimando por dentro assim que lhe encontro esparramado por sobre a cama, por entre os lençóis, totalmente entregue ao sono.

Aproximo-me da cama e deito-me ao seu lado. Inicialmente contento-me ao olhar sua expressão neutra e sua respiração calma e compassada. Mas não sei o que você tem que me entorpece e me leva a limites nunca antes testados por mim. Ainda adormecido, abraça-me o corpo e embrenha suas mãos em meus cabelos, inspirando o meu aroma. Levo meu corpo para mais perto do seu e tento navegar junto com você em seus sonhos. Meus lábios sorriem contra sua testa.

**E a gente canta   
E a gente dança**  
**E a gente não   
Se cansa**

**De ser criança   
A gente brinca   
Na nossa velha infância**

Desperto, sentindo-me encalorado. Percebo então um corpo colado ao meu. Meus músculos contraem-se sem que eu queira e me fazem sorrir sem parar. A alegria toma o meu ser e não consigo me controlar. Levanto-me antes que eu estrague a surpresa que estou maquinando em minha mente. Dirijo-me a cozinha, cantarolando uma velha canção, dançando um simples passo, sem cansar-me. Rodopio até quase ficar tonto. Como eu fazia quando era criança. Há quanto ela se foi? Há quanto tempo nossas infâncias se foram?

**Seus olhos, meu clarão   
Me guiam dentro da escuridão   
Seus pés me abrem o caminho **

**Eu sigo e   
Nunca me sinto só **

Abro meus olhos assim que sinto lábios molhados em minha orelha. Vejo o clarão em tom violeta me guiando para fora da escuridão do meu ser, libertando-me mais uma vez de todos os vínculos ainda conservados dentro de meu ser com meu próprio passado.

Acompanho-o até onde seus pés me levam e sigo-os sem alguma contestação. Agora me sinto vivo mais uma vez, porque tenho a certeza que não estou sozinho novamente.

**Você é assim  
Um sonho pra mim  
Quero te encher de beijos**

**Eu penso em você   
Desde amanhecer   
Até quando eu me deito **

Envolvo-lhe com meus braços, sabendo enfim que você é um sonho realizado. Aperto-lhe o corpo, sentindo-lhe sob minha pele. Seu sangue correndo em suas veias, ativando o meu. Queimando-me por dentro.

Deparo-me com seus olhos me fitando diretamente, sem pudor algum. Nossos lábios se aproximam de forma simples. Parece-me que não vai durar por muito tempo. Havia tantas coisas ainda. Lembrei-me do meu olhar para o espelho hoje pela manhã. Meu sorriso bobo não me deixando em paz e meus pensamentos não me perdoando, martelando cada vez mais em minha cabeça. Nem sei como me comportar perante você.

"Duo..." – interrompo-o gentilmente. Não quero palavras.

"Obrigado... por estar aqui."

"Eu..." – calo-o com meu beijo.

Afasta-me assim que separamos os lábios e segura meu rosto com as mãos espalmadas em minhas bochechas. Sorri carinhosamente comigo e faz-me sentar na cadeira próxima a nós. Ajoelha-se e beija-me a mão.

"Não vou mentir. Na verdade eu não me lembrei desse dia, mas... Isso não quer dizer que você não seja import...."

"Não precisa Heero. Eu..." – posa delicadamente dois dedos sobre minha boca.

"Posso? Não tive tempo para comprar presente. Vim assim que soube. Estava louco para te ver!"

"Só para me ver?" – rimos.

"Não. Claro que não. Mas isso a gente resolve mais tarde." – e com um grande sorriso entrega-me algo – "Quero que guarde com você para sempre."

Desato a sorrir como um louco. Sempre pensei que havia destruído aquele filme, assim como todos os outros pilotos. Recordo-me então, brevemente, do dia em que Quatre levou uma câmera para tirar algumas fotos. Heero era contra a idéia. Fugiu de todos os flashes possíveis, mas não conseguiu desvencilhar-se do último.

"Feliz dia dos namorados! Eu te amo Duo."

Creio que meu sorriso esteja arrebentando meus músculos nesse exato momento de tanto se alargar. Um cordão militar, com a gravação "_Para sempre seu_" na superfície prateada e atrás, a foto tão esperada: Duo e Heero cochilando tranqüilamente no sofá, após uma partida de vídeo game.

* * *

12 de junho de 2004

**Arashi Kaminari**  



End file.
